The present invention relates to certain N-alkylthio homophthalimides and their use as fungicides.
It has now been found that certain N-alkylthio homophthalimides are effective for fungicidal applications, particularly leaf blights caused by Phytophthora infestans, Septoria apii, Alternaria solari and Erysiphe polygoni. Thus, the compounds of the invention are useful for protecting commercial crops from harmful fungi.
Harriman et al. disclose in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 67, 1481-2 (1945) N-alkyl-substituted homophthalimides having no apparent hypnotic activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,447 discloses N-(1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethylthio)phthalimide having fungicidal activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,770 discloses N-(trichloromethylthio)phthalimide having fungicidal activity.